Heartbeat
by Del3195
Summary: And so we'll sit right here, and I'll listen to your heartbeat. Sonny needs help from someone to get through this Halloween without her heart breaking from the memory of her past. Based off of a song I've written.
1. Fighting

**Okay, I have to admit that I am officially obsessed with SWAC and I will be doing a lot more fics about it, so… tell me anytime if my work sucks, because I would like to know if I'm not very good at it so I can fix my work. I put this idea up on my profile, and the song quotes at the beginning of each chapter are going to be from a song that I've written. Trust me, I didn't write the song just for Channy, but I think that it's absotively posolutely perfect for this story. Just to make sure that you all know, I do not own Sonny with a Chance, especially because I would have made Sonny and Chad accidentally kiss already! ~Del3195**

**Sonny's POV**

_I fight with you,_

_Even when I know you're right._

"I can't believe that self-centered, arrogant, puppy-shover, mayor of jerkalslavakia, know-it-all!" I huffed, hearing my voice crack throughout the sentence.

I charged my way through the set of _So Random!_, glaring at anyone who was brave enough to get in my way. People were surprised to see me this mad, especially because I was normally all cheery and peppy. But there was no way that I could be like that today, no! I couldn't be happy like I was all the time, when there was an idiot that had ruined my day!

It had been less than an hour ago that Chad came bursting into Tawni and my dressing room, carrying a cup of fro-yo in his hand.

Since today was the one day of the year that I really didn't want to be around people, I was already grouchy when Chad had come in.

Don't get me wrong; I have a huge reason to be like that today. It's just something really personal that I don't tell to anyone. It's not like I can't trust anyone, I certainly can, and my mom even says that I trust people too much. I just don't really _want _to tell anyone…

Anyway! Chad came in, being obnoxious and annoying as usual, and he started talking about how he was holding an annual Halloween ball soon.

Stupid Halloween.

Darn it, I must sound like a hateful old cow by now. I just don't like Halloween. For the same reason that today is awful. They are completely connected, and they ruined my life when I was little. I mean, if it was something that ruined my life, I'm able to complain about it. Right?

Sigh…

Anywho… Chad came in, telling me that I was invited to the ball, but only because he wanted someone that would make him look sympathetic to "comedians", saying that the media had said that he didn't like comedians and had some high time actors in comedy movies come and threaten him.

Even though I didn't believe him, I still felt hurt and ticked off that he had the nerve to be like that today. Sure, most of the time I just blow him off and find something more exiting to make a fuss over.

This time though, he started to tell me that I was only mad because I liked him so much. I refused vehemently, starting to yell, feeling my voice go up two octaves and my face start to heat up.

But this time I started to yell at him, and ended up slapping him. Now just so you know, slapping him was actually something that I had wanted to do for a while now, I just hadn't had the bravery at those past times. He looked shocked at me, and that's when I started our usual "fine" "good" arguments, even though it was very choppy and didn't have a point.

He had lifted his hand slowly up to his face and felt the part that I had slapped him. It was only a little bit redder than before, seeing as I hadn't wanted to hurt him, just stop him from talking.

His eyes were sparkling with hurt, and he whispered a goodbye before walking out of the dressing room, leaving a note behind him.

It read: '_Dear Sonny, You are officially invited to Chad Dylan Cooper's Halloween Bash. Come in an amazing costume, I'll be waiting for you in the middle of the dance floor at 10:00, seeing as I need to tell you something._

_~Chad~'_

His personalized signature was at the end.

I fell to the ground, hyperventilating, my arms strapped to my chest. Something hit me quite suddenly and I felt tears cascading down my face. Why had I done that? Chad was hiding a very nice moment with his own jerky self, and I hadn't waited for him to change it into one of those nice moments that I tolerated him for.

Without Chad in the room, I felt all of the sadness rush back up to me, reminding me what day it was. It was the day that my dad left my family, eight years ago, taking my little brother away from me.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Hey, Sonny-girl." My dad smiled at me, taking me into his arms and giving me a bear hug._

_I squealed in delight as he twirled me around as if I was as light as a feather. "I still don't know how you can do that without hurting yourself, daddy."_

"_What do you mean?" he asked, his eyebrows squishing together, and a wrinkle formed on the top of his head._

"_You know…" I whispered, pointing to the wrinkle. "You're getting older!" I giggle-whispered._

"_Oh, so you think that I'm too old to do…" He grabbed my waist and threw me into the air. "This?" He gasped, while catching me._

_I giggled even harder as he set me down and did a backflip. "Or that?"_

_"How'd you do that!" I gasped, noticing the fact that he wasn't even breathing hard. Then I ingnored him and went over to the table, where I had been hiding my Halloween Costume. It was a little fairy costume, complete with fairy wings and wand. "Do you like it? Mom made it for me!" I giggled loudly, twirling it around while holding it up to my body._

_"I love it sweetheart!" He started to sway, before saying "You know, _you're mom didn't make all of it. I made the wings and the wand." _He whispered the last part, and I saw something in his eyes._

_I marveled at my father for a second before noticing that there was an open bottle of beer sitting up on the table, along with some whiskey. I frowned, feeling my eyes crease into little slits. "Daddy! You've been drinking again! I thought that mom said that you shouldn't do that anymore!" I muttered, not wanting to wake David, my 3 year old brother, from his nap._

"_What mommy doesn't know won't hurt her," he implied, walking sluggishly back over to the whiskey, grabbing it and taking a large gulp._

_I frowned even larger, knowing what he wanted me to do. "You want me to lie?"_

"_Just for now sweetie, I promise I'll stop soon." He slurred, and then went over to David and picked him up._

"_What are you doing with David?" I asked, moving into overprotective sister mode, eyeing my dad's swaying._

"_Your mom said that he needs to go to the doctor, so I'll take him!" He smiled at me, then grabbed me by the wrists. He started to drag me to the hall closet and I wished for the dad that had just been holding me and throwing me up into the air, laughing with me. "And there's nothing that you can do to stop me!" He taunted, and then threw me in the closet. _

_I heard the lock of the closet door, then the door slamming shut. David started to cry, and I started to pound furiously at the door, trying to get out before my dad did something stupid. The truck's engine revved up and I heard David crying even louder._

_Starting to cry, I wished silently that I had super strength so that I could bust out and save David before my dad hurt him. I gave up after a while, and just sat in the darkness, waiting._

_The next thing I know, my mom throws the closet door open, crying. Thinking the worst, I wait for her next words, which end up breaking my little heart._

"_Your dad and David are dead sweetie, they got in an accident."_

_And then, my world came crashing down._

So Chad, one of the only reasons that I was crying and yelling today was because of my family. But the only reason I took it out on you was because you were right.

I was fighting with you, even though I knew you were right.

You said, "The only reason why you are getting all worked up over me openly telling you off is because you like me, isn't it?"

Well Chad, you're right.

**Blah, I think it's bad, but that's okay, tell me how you feel. This is a chapter story, so just so you have an idea about the next chapter, here are the next lyrics to my song:**

_But you love me still, _

_And keep me safe at night._

**Until next chapter, ~Del3195**


	2. Safe

**SO… yeah. I'm really bad at this updating thing, so I am going to update every single one of my stories over Christmas Break! How about that for being ambitious? Lol. So… if you like any of my other stories, they will all be updated, except for It's kinda a werewolf bird kid thing, because it's not my turn to update and therefore I can't update it. I don't own SWAC… blah blah blah. The line in this story is…**

_But you love me still,_

_And keep me safe at night._

**Sonny's POV**

Well tonight is the night of the stupid Halloween ball that Chad invited me too. I didn't really want to go, but when Tawni found out that she hadn't been invited, she forced me to go take her with me so that she could say she had gone.

It's actually Halloween. Just the word brings back the horrible memories from my past. I really wanted to just stay at home and watch some of our old home movies, where I was holding hands with David in the park or helping him up from falling down. I had been forced to watch them last night though, with my mom arriving home early from work.

She had said that since I would be gone the next day, that we should watch them together.

Anyway, Tawni forced me to go shopping with her, which I would highly advise you to never go shopping with her if you are ever given the chance, and carry her bags around for at least two hours before we got to the Halloween store.

There were a lot of gory costumes, but one thing stood out to me. It was a beautiful baby blue gown that was tight in the bodice, and expanded down below. The top twisted across the waist, and there was a beautiful pattern of sparkles down the whole dress. Then, right next to it was a perfect baby blue mask that covered just my eyes with sparkling designs as well that shot up on the left side like a flame. It would be a perfect Cinderella dress.

Tawni almost refused to let me buy it, saying that a dress that beautiful would only look good on someone just as beautiful.

But in the end, she let me buy it, seeing as she found a cute and flirty Strawberry Shortcake dress.

As we were checking out, the man looked at the dress I bought, looked me over, and smiled. "Are you buying this to impress a guy? Because it surely will work." He had said.

I stuttered and just finished paying, dragging Tawni out of the store before she could make fun of me for not having anything to say.

And that leaves me with where I am right now, which is sitting on the couch in my dressing room, staring at the beautiful dress that I was supposed to have on by now.

"Sonny!" I heard Tawni's 'tell me I look pretty' voice say, "I look so cute and adorable in this dress don't I?"

She walked in, in all of her strawberry shortcake wonder, and plopped down on the couch beside me, putting on another layer of bright red lipstick.

"Of course you do Tawni, just like you always do." I replied in a flat tone.

"Tee hee! I know." She finally looked at me and scoffed. "Get into your outfit so I can do your hair!"

Oh crap. Tawni was going to go to town on my hair tonight. Might as well get it over and done with.

I grabbed the bag with my dress in it and walked into my closet. Putting it on, I realized that I could actually have a little bit of fun tonight, if I just put my past behind me.

I walked out of my closet and looked into Tawni's full-length mirror and gasped in shock at how perfectly the dress fit me, accentuating everything that I had. I put on the mask and made sure that my hair was bounced up before walking over to Tawni and tapping her on the shoulder, only to receive a shriek.

"What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers! When Sonny gets out here, you'll be sad that you messed with me! She knows karate!" Tawni shrieked, hitting me with her bag.

"Since when do I know karate?" I asked, taking off my mask.

"Sonny? That's you? You're too _pretty _to be you!" Tawni laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, trying to get Tawni to actually compliment me for once in a lifetime.

"You look too pretty to be yourself!" She repeated before she had time to suck in what she was saying.

I smirked a tiny bit and then looked down at the ground embarrassed at what she had said.

"Well, anyway, we need to start heading over to the party, we don't want to be late!" She said, turning back to her mirror, trying to erase what she said out loud by changing the subject.

"What about my hair?" I asked.

"It's perfect, now lets get going!" She said, giving me yet another compliment.

And that's when my night got even better.

We drove all the way to where Chad was having his party, which was at a beautifully set lake house about 10 minutes away from where the studio was. Tawni was let in, only because she started to flirt with the semi-cute bouncer that was placed outside.

Once Tawni opened up the door, I heard giggling and people having fun. She was about to say something to announce her arrival, but then I walked in and everything was silent but the song that was playing. My cheeks turned a bright red and Tawni fumed to the middle of the room.

I looked at the clock, which read 9:59. I was supposed to meet Chad in the middle of the floor at 10:00, so I was cutting it a little bit close. I walked gently down the stairs and made it to the middle of the room. Everyone around me was staring and I was alone in a big empty circle.

Even though this might sound cheesy, there was a big clock hanging above the DJ's turntable, and it started chiming.

On the last of the ten chimes, I saw Chad walk through the crowd of people, and make his way to me.

I was instantly aware of how much this scene looked like a scene in the movies, but I don't care. Everything seemed so perfect. When Chad saw me, both of his eyes started to sparkle, and he smiled a genuine Chad smile at me, not the cocky ones that he gave normally.

He seemed to be at a loss of words until he was only a foot away from me, looking down into my eyes.

"Words can't even explain how beautiful you are right now Sonny." He said, and for once, I actually believed that he didn't want anything.

Instead of saying anything, I blushed and looked right back into his beautiful blue eyes, loosing myself in them.

"Would you like to um… dance?" He asked, stumbling a little bit.

"Of course I would." I answered automatically, ignoring all of the looks that I was getting from people surrounding us.

The song changed to a slow song, as if it were just taunting us to get closer together. Chad held out his hand, and I took it in mine. We swayed to the music for what seemed like a lifetime before Chad could get up the courage to talk to me.

"Sonny, you are an amazing person. You brighten up my day whenever I see you. If it was one of the worst days ever, all I would have to do is look into your deep brown eyes, or have one of our daily arguments. Sonny, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and you've changed me for the better." In my mind, I was trying to go through cheesy movie quotes and make sure that he wasn't using a quote from a well-known movie to grab my heart out of my chest.

"This isn't one of your Mackenzie Falls quotes is it?" I asked silently, hoping not to ruin the moment.

"Never." He said, and then pulled me closer, resting his head on mine. "Now, I need to tell you something, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Sonny I lo-"

I gasped, and my head started pounding. Even though Chad had said it in a romantic calm voice, those were the same exact words that my dad said to me before he took my little brother and killed him. I felt the urge to vomit and I collapsed to the ground, my dress spreading out around me. Chad's voice became urgent and he helped me get up, before I ran away from him, ignoring his protests.

"_And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He taunted, and then threw me into the closet._

Those were the last words I ever heard out of my father's mouth, and Chad had unknowingly repeated them, causing turmoil to erupt inside my brain, sending shockwaves everywhere.

Everyone was staring at me as I tore through the crowd, making my way outside. Around a side of the lake house, there was a big tree, and I made my way over to it. I sat myself down and started to sob, sending shakes throughout my body, causing tears to cascade down my face.

After doing that for ten or so minutes, I thought about Chad and how hurt he look when I cut him off in the middle of his sentence. I hadn't heard what he said after he had repeated my dad's words, so I felt horrible.

I picked myself up and started to head to the lake house when all of a sudden a hand wrapped around my head, covering my mouth.

"You be a good girl, and do what I tell you to." I heard a masculine voice whisper in my ear. "I'm just going to unzip right back here…" He lead off, and then let go of my mouth.

"CHAD!" I screamed, more scared than I had ever been before. I don't know why I screamed his name, it would have been better to scream help, but it just felt right.

"Why you little…" the man said, and then slapped my cheek, hard.

He put a gag in my mouth and went back to attempting to take off my dress. My eyes teared up again, and I collapsed to the ground, taking the guy with me.

"Just stand up why donchya?" He said in a southern twang.

I could see his fist rise in anger, but before he could lay another hand on me, I heard him let out a scream, and I heard someone else fighting with him.

Not wanting to get in the middle of it, I reached my hands around my waist and tried to prevent myself from falling apart. It only took a minute or so before the noises of the fight stopped, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, slowly turning me around. I cringed away from the touch, but when I saw a flash of blue, I settled down.

His soft hands untied the gag from my mouth and pulled me into his lap.

"Shh… shh. It's okay, he won't hurt you now." I heard Chad whisper into my ear. "How about I take you home?" He said, already picking me up in his strong arms.

I leaned into his chest, tears staining his shirt, and replied with "But don't you want to go back into your party?" I said, trying to be reasonable.

"It's not worth going to without you there." He whispered.

We got to his car, and he set me carefully in the passenger's side, and then made his way over to the driver's side. As he started the car, my head leaned up against the headrest and I began to fall asleep. As I fell asleep, I could have sworn that I heard Chad say…

"I love you."

**Blah. Hit or miss?? Probably a miss. But, a girl can hope. Anyway, the next lines are….**

_You hold me close, _

_Keeping me safe and sound._

_You pick me up _

_When I've fallen to the ground._

**The first two lines weren't enough to base a chapter after, so I added a little bit more so I have something to build off of!**

**~Del3195**


End file.
